<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fate(ful) Sexy Shenanigans: 'Send Nudes' by karjahakurei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915223">Fate(ful) Sexy Shenanigans: 'Send Nudes'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/karjahakurei/pseuds/karjahakurei'>karjahakurei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Both Cu Chulainn horny, Cu gotta be happy, Cu gotta be horny, F/M, I admit im more into uncle cu caster, Multi, Reader-Insert, but lusting for Lancer, sex with two cu chulainn yes, some porn no plot, ugh I wish I was drunk writing this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/karjahakurei/pseuds/karjahakurei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I was super thirsty for Cú Chulainn aka Lancer, especially Caster Cu, and I was thirsting too hard, even after getting Cu Alter on FGO, and then thirst over him even more after watching First Order movie, and a bit of UBW and I love him so much in Emiya Chi no Kyou no Gohan (because he's so precious and happy and not dead), and then I ended up reading so much doujin involving Caster Cu and Lancer Cu and SO I THOUGHT </p><p>WHY NOT just let out the pent up frustration and write a weird threesome smut fic of Caster Cu, Lancer Cu and Reader? </p><p>So yes, this happened. It's completely random. I wish I was drunk writing this but I wasn't cause I can't drink at the moment. </p><p>Please enjoy. </p><p>- REAL SUMMARY - </p><p>It happened with a misunderstanding of a joke by the Master: "Send Nudes."</p><p>Caster DID send a nude, but to the wrong chat. </p><p>Lancer is offended, and both of them being Cu Chulainn with different classes, decide maybe they should do more than just... sending 'nudes' to their beloved Master.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cú Chulainn | Caster &amp; Reader, Cú Chulainn | Caster/Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Reader, Cú Chulainn | Caster/You, Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The phone has been ringing for so long. It’s been at least more than a few minutes.</p><p>“Master,” Tamamo called out, blinking as she turn to her Master, whom for some reason is clearly ignoring the phone ringing and her face flustered. “It has been ringing for a while now. Are you not going to pick that up?”</p><p>The Master shook her head, looking more oddly petulant, “Leave it. I know who it is.”</p><p>“Wha-“ Before the fox could ask anymore, she stop herself short when Jeanne poked at her shoulder and then shook her head as a sign not to ask any further.</p><p>“It’s... quite complicated. Best not to ask more.” Jeanne whispered, gave a wary smile.</p><p>Tamamo look worried, “What happened? She’s in such a bad mood since she came back from her assignment..”</p><p>Jeanne hesitated a while, then looking over at her friend and fellow servant, Marie Antoinette with a look seeking approval, Marie chuckled and then gestured to the door.</p><p>“Let’s explain this outside. Our little Master is in too much a terrible mood for this.”</p><p>Once the three of them had walked outside of the Master’s room, Jeanne sighed and then took out her smartphone.</p><p>“Remember the group chat the Master created for us, and that Master had assigned which servants will follow her in the last task.”</p><p>Tamamo hummed in thought, searching her memory, and then as though she finally remembered, she answered, “Oh yes! Today it’s with Caster and two other Lancers.”</p><p>Marie chuckled, “Yes. The charming Ulster hero, Cu Chulainn and Karna. The Caster is also Cu Chulainn.”</p><p>“That’s a good lineup for that assignment.” Tamamo said, but still want to know what was the problem, she raised an eyebrow, “So what was the issue?”</p><p>“Well..... you see...” Jeanne tap through the screen of her phone, then she hand it over to Tamamo with a wary smile.</p><p>On the screen shows a display of the instant message group chat window, more than 15 Servants were inside, although there are also separate group chats for specific mission purposes.</p><p>Tamamo scroll through the stream of messages, and then finally arriving near the bottom, amidst the messages of:</p><p>‘Caster, delete that before Master sees it!’</p><p>'Or even before Scathach sees it....'</p><p>‘How dare, Child of Light! That’s so obscene!’</p><p>‘What? It’s not me! It’s my Caster-self! What the hell... wait, that’s not fair!’</p><p>Tamamo finally saw what the problem was: a full view picture of Caster Cu, seemingly proud and naked, sprawling on his bed with a pillow on his crotch. If anything, it really looked like it was a pose for a raunchy photoshoot.</p><p>With the attached picture, Caster added a message: ‘Master, you sure you want some?’</p><p>There was awkward silence surrounding the trio, until Marie broke into a louder giggle fit and Jeanne had to nudge her a little for her to stop, suppressing her own laughter.</p><p>“He uhm...” Tamamo took a while to register what happened before breaking into a chuckle, “He didn’t realize he sent it in the group... did he....”</p><p>“Not only that,” said Jeanne, “The Master accidentally sent a message meant for a friend as a joke, but she forgot she still had the private chat with Caster still open, so she sent the joke to Caster instead.”</p><p>Marie laughed, “And the perverted Ulster hero got too excited! Ahahahaha!”</p><p>The trio try to stifle their laughter, but stop short when they heard footsteps and felt additional presences approaching them.</p><p>They turned around to see not only the culprit, Caster but also his Lancer self stood near the group. Caster with an expression mix of dejectedness and guilt, Lancer a cross of annoyance and embarrassment.</p><p>“Oh my. It seems the Master’s silent treatment has gotten this far.” Tamamo snickered.</p><p>Caster grumbled, “She even ignored our telepathic communication. I didn’t think she’d keep being this mad.”</p><p>“Of course she would. What are you doing here then?” Jeanne then look at Lancer, “What about you?”</p><p>Lancer rolled his eyes, “He saw me walking here and asked could tag along, said he’s gonna apologize to Master. I wanted to see if she was gonna be okay.”</p><p>“But having two Cu Chulainn may make things more odd, if not worse..” Jeanne commented, that was until Tamamo and Marie both held her shoulders, sending her a silent signal.</p><p>Jeanne didn’t get it at first, but a hunch kicked in and when she finally realized it, her eyes widened a little before covering a hand to her lips, trying to hide a smile.</p><p>“Well we’re all Servants and only want the Master to be happy. Apologizing to her directly would be the best thing to do.” Tamamo said, giving a meaningful smile.</p><p>Caster and Lancer exchanged looks before looking back to the trio.</p><p>“... Ugh. Women. I don’t get you all sometimes.” Lancer muttered, scratching the back of his neck.</p><p>Then later, as though a little resigned at the mess he’s going to get into, Lancer flashed a cheeky grin at the trio, “Quick on the uptake. Gotta say even I’m at a loss.”</p><p>Caster grinned, “Thank you, ladies. Definitely gonna owe you all one.”</p><p>“Just make sure to apologize properly.” Jeanne said, giving Caster a pat on the shoulder as sign of support.</p><p>“No funny business!” Tamamo added.</p><p>“May the blessings be with you!” Marie said cheerfully.</p><p>Once the three of them left, Caster and Lancer exchanged looks again.</p><p>“Look, if she’s still gonna be mad, at least help me out.”</p><p>Lancer crossed his arms, “And why would I wanna do that? You got the wrong idea in the first place.”</p><p>“Cause you’re also me. If she’s mad at me, she’s just as mad with you.” Caster grumbled, “You’re in much deep shit as I am.”</p><p>Lancer, taking into account of what he meant, clicked his tongue in defiance. After a few minutes, he cussed under his breathe, turned the knob, and then pushed the door open.</p><p>Taken aback by the sudden interruption, the Master quickly turned around to scold at whoever it was but her face become brightest red when she saw Lancer and Caster walking inside her room.</p><p>“L-L-Lancer?!! And Caster??!!” The Master yelled in surprise, but spotting Caster with his trademark sheepish grin made her frown once more.</p><p>“You... I’m still mad at you, Caster! You shouldn’t even really be here.” The Master said, face red with anger to embarrassment as she recalled what happened.</p><p>Lancer sighed in frustration, though not really frustrated at the Master but more so at the situation and what his Caster side brought unto himself.</p><p>“Okay, okay, Young Lady— I mean, Master! Aren’t you over exaggerating a little bit?” Caster said, walking to her but seeing how the pouting Master backing away from him at each step, he slowed down.</p><p>“I came here to apologize directly to you. I’m really sorry.” Caster said, clasping both hands together in an apology gesture.</p><p>The Master pursed her lips together, watching the two timidly in silence. There was a reason why she became a lot more flustered, especially now not only with one Cu Chulainn but two of them in the same room with her.</p><p>Although both are technically the same Ulster hero, aside from their Alter, the two Cu Chulainn have slightly distinctive personalities.</p><p>Caster Cu can appear to be more docile, sometimes calmer in most situations and less impulsive than Lancer in a fight. Lancer Cu is more aggressive, always eager for the first strike and almost always confident with his victories.</p><p>However, because the two are of the same identity, they both share the same masculine charm, and... well, overwhelming attractiveness.</p><p>So recalling what Caster Cu had sent in the group chat by accident, knowing he had intended to send it to her in response of a supposed joke she made supposedly to a friend, imagine how much her heart can handle. What with two of them being here.</p><p>Lancer Cu must have already known what happened and yet he’s here, accompanying the Caster to apologize to her.</p><p>She silently watch the two Cu’s bantering with Caster trying to refute Lancer’s scoldings and harsh comments, she took a moment to let the sight sink in... and her imagination take its own wild ride.</p><p>But it was cut shortly after she noticed that Caster’s face is few inches too close to hers.</p><p>“Master? Are you okay..?”</p><p>Lancer leaned forward at her side, “You spaced out a bit there, Young Lady."</p><p>The girl became more flustered, her face coloring a darker shade of red, her ears feel hot from both the heat of embarrassment, with the added awkward embarrassment from the physical proximity between them. In short, the two Cu Chulainn have nearly zero awareness just how close they are to her.</p><p>That or she's being put in an awkward position of being too self-aware.</p><p>The Master cleared her throat, then move away to create some distance between them and giving herself some time to calm her very rapid beating heart. Wow, imagine cause of death come from an excitement of hot men - or hot Servants. Whichever the good pick is.</p><p>"I-I'm okay. I'm just... I'm still mad." She said, then looking back to Caster with a pout. Caster was taken aback for a bit, but later broke into a sheepish smile.</p><p>"I meant that as a joke, but just.." She sighed, "You could've just deleted the photo. Which you already did but a little too late."</p><p>Lancer raised an eyebrow, his red eyes now glinting in amusement as he leaned forward to meet her eyes. Seeing her this up close and catching how shy she is by the minute, it only made Lancer feel.... devious.</p><p>"Oh? Wellllllll...." Lancer started to coo, leaning even more forward, as though trying to tease the closeness with just his lips inches away from hers, "But Caster is another me. So... what are you trying to imply there?" He asked in a purr, smirking with mischievous intent, "Would it be any different if I sent you a picture?"</p><p>The Master stammered with her words, becoming redder each time Lancer try to inch closer to her, "I... I...-- Whoa!"</p><p>"Young Lady," Caster called out to her, his voice deeper and a little huskier. He pulled the girl closer to his frame from behind, breaking the physical closeness between Lancer and her. When the Master's back touch his chest, Caster didn't wait to wrap his arms around her waist.</p><p>"Let's just be honest with me, alright?" Caster's voice created a shift of the mood in the room - hell actually BOTH Cu Chulainn created a very heavy shift of the mood in the room. With his left arm securely around her waist, his right hand now crawling its way from her stomach and in a teasing pace make its way just close to her chest, "You asked... for nudes. I didn't give you a real one."</p><p>Then the same hand move up, his finger very gently tracing her clavicle, "So how about I give you more than just a nude picture?" Caster pulled her even closer, causing the Master to gasp in surprise and becoming even more flustered and embarassed by every touch, sound and movement.</p><p>Not only that but holy mother of all Chaldea - since when was Caster this much hot and breathtaking?</p><p>And now? Of all places and time? Over the misunderstanding some time ago?</p><p>Her head almost falling into so much a mess, yet she's too embarassed to admit that it was her most wildest, intimate dream to even imagine not only Caster Cu Chulainn, but Lancer being here in the hot messy mix.</p><p>"Nh...Nhhgh... I..."</p><p>Lancer chuckled, watching the whole thing like an amused spectator, but of course he became a little too impatient to just miss out on his own fun while he's still there.</p><p>With Caster holding her close from behind, Lancer licked his lips, his eyes savoring at how much the girl is shivering and losing composure to the sensitive touches - no, even more than that, she's clearly pure and dearly untainted. It only drives the temptation above and beyond.</p><p>Lancer leaned forward, took her right hand while the girl is clearly in a confused and timid daze, he placed her palm on his chest, right where his heart is.</p><p>"Young Lady... no, my dear Master," Lancer whispered, his voice deep with clear intent to seduce, it's like his voice alone could bring pleasure to her whole being already. "I'll gladly add to your collection, if you want me to. You can have more than this."</p><p>The girl could feel his beating heart through the cloth of his blue tights, the sensation itself made her remember her curiosity of what it would feel like to touch his bare chest. However, really... a Master can at least dream, right?</p><p>Apparently, this is too real to be a dream, which only made the girl feel even more confused but excited at the same time. </p><p>Even more so when she thought the right thing to do right now would be to push them away, come up with an encyclopedia page full of why this is wrong, unethical and all that but again, <em>screw it. </em></p><p>The Master's curiosity wins over her desire.</p><p>..... That and also when you clearly have these two man whom you have been fantasizing for months doing dirty sinful exciting things to you, might as well go for it, right? Right.</p><p>"L....La...Lan....cer..."</p><p>She could hear Caster's chuckle of amusement from behind, his breath tickling her bare skin, "What do you say? As a form of apology," Caster start to leave little loving kisses from her earlobe to her neck, "I'll make sure you’ll savor my apology... with all my love."</p><p>Lancer took the opportunity to move closer, now the girl sandwiched between the two masculine Cu Chulainn [which damn well already driving her nuts at this point], Lancer keep his seductive gaze on hers, and then he lifted her hand to his lips, leaving soft kisses on her fingers.</p><p>"Savor all our love, Master dear."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. THE SMUT HAPPENING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The smut happened. </p><p>And god knows I'm not writing another smut in a while; I need to recover from this. LOL </p><p>But hope this was uhm... enjoyable!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometime ago in the past.. </p><p>Helena had been staring at the Master for a while ever since they sat down for lunch break after coming back from a mission. Not just any kind of stare on the master,  a stare that had reason to worry or more so... amused. </p><p>“Master,” Helena finally called to her after watching the Master struggling to scoop up some of her leftovers. The master turned to her, in the middle of chewing some vegetables.</p><p>Helena smiled, “My apologies. I don’t mean to startle you. There’s just something I wish to ask,”</p><p>The Master gulped down the rest of her food, “Sure! Whatever I can help with, I’ll try my best!”</p><p>Helena chuckled sheepishly, finding her reaction adorable, “No, it’s more so of an innocent question... at least, I believe so.” Then she rested her chin on her palms, eyes fixated on the Master, “Have you..... been aware of some of your Servants having a more.... special interest in you?”</p><p>The Master stopped mid-slurping her drink, turning to Helena with face as red as cherry tomato, “Special.. interest? You mean like a bond, right?” She laughed, as though finally getting what she meant. </p><p>Unfortunately, that wasn’t what Helena meant. </p><p>“Of course! I’ve got close bonds with all of you! You’re all my Servants, so it’s on a Master to form good bonds with them!” </p><p>Helena stared at her, speechless. Clearly this girl is just too oblivious.</p><p>“No.. ah..” Helena wondered once again if she should approach this differently or just drop the subject all together. Then again, curiosity got the better of her. </p><p>Additionally, for the Master’s sake, she started to think maybe she needed to clarify further. </p><p>“Master, what do you think of Caster and Lancer?” Helena asked, trying to be more subtle. </p><p>The Master blinked, there’s more than a few of them, who is she referring to specifically.. </p><p>“Which Lancer and Caster?” </p><p>“Cu Chulainn. Two of the same men summoned under different classes.” Helena said, then grinned at her in amusement, “I noticed you... get quite shy around those two quite recently. Even Karna noticed it and asked me about it. So I can’t help but wonder what you really think of them.” </p><p><br/>
So here’s the spoiler alert: Everyone already knows the Master has a thing for the three Cu Chulainn servants. Specifically, Lancer and Caster. And they already know the two Servants have more than just a keen interest of their beloved Master.</p><p>But here’s the problem.</p><p>“W-w-wha?! I... I’m not shy! They’re just... you know, tease me too much at times! It’s embarrassing!” </p><p>In short, the master is dense. </p><p>Seeing how flustered and the awkward position the Master got into, Helena decided best not to push the subject further. It only made her smile, taking a sip of her tea before she mumbled under her breath. </p><p>“We adore you, Master but you’re.. hopeless.” </p><p>“Wha?” </p><p>“Nothing. Nothing at all.” Helena smiled, keeping her thoughts to herself. </p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p>Now back to the present, let’s rewind a little to what happened, shall we? </p><p>Caster had mistakenly sent out a ‘nude picture’ on the Servant group chat that was meant for their Master, causing more trouble than its worth over a misunderstanding. </p><p>To make up for it, Caster dragged along his Lancer self with him to apologize to their Master. </p><p>But of course.... </p><p>It’s two Cu Chulainn. What else to be expected... </p><p>“W-What... Wait.. Wait!” The Master pushed her hands at Lancer’s chest, trying to take a minute to catch her breath. Then she realized Caster standing behind her, her heart beating wildly at the realization of how close the two of them are with her. She was practically squeezed between the two. </p><p>She squirmed away, but her knees were shaking from being overwhelmed, Caster quickly grabbed her hand to hold her still. </p><p>“W-What are you both doing?! And what do you mean... what do you mean by all this?” The Master cried out, tears of embarrassment at the corner of her eyes, which only made her look away to avoid them seeing her like this.</p><p>Caster and Lancer look at each other, wondering about the same thing and it was though they shared some kind of mental agreement, Caster chuckled softly and then held the Master’s hand, leaving a loving kiss on her fingers. </p><p>“Why... I’m showing how sincere I am with my apology, Young Lady.” Caster whispered, starting to lace his fingers with hers, now leaving kisses on her knuckle. </p><p>Lancer reached out his hand to stroke her cheek, then gently turned her to face him, the look in her eyes and the bashfully wanton expression made his inner desires become more impulsive by the minute. </p><p>He leaned forward, his hot breath mixed with hers. Judging from her reaction, their actions must have stirred something in her and not only Lancer can’t wait to find out more but Caster is willing to throw grace and poise in the name of ecstasy. </p><p>“Master...” Lancer whispered seductively, his voice in a low growl, making the Master feel.. something.  Not just in her heart nor her tight chest, but something start to feel odd for her below her waist. </p><p>“Caster wants to apologize, but it doesn’t change the fact that you... are such a temptation right now.” </p><p>The girl panted heavily, feeling more confused, yet excited, nervous yet curious. But she also knew one thing for sure: it was a moment of realization that this is... really happening. Every breath from Lancer and Caster, the two Chu Chulainn sharing this space with her, exploring their raw and deep desires with her. </p><p>“The question is, my dear,” Caster nipped at her ear playfully, making her whimper and shiver, sensitive to the touch. “Will you let us love you?” Caster whispered, watching Lancer stroking her cheek, using his thumb to trace her lips to tease, and then moving to rain soft kisses down her neck.</p><p>Caster was slightly envious to see Lancer almost have his hand full with her, still have his fingers laced with hers. But he also wouldn’t deny that watching her like this made him yearn for more. What’s more, it’s not just any man but it’s him as Lancer. </p><p>“I... uhm...” The Master struggled to speak between little moans, her body shiver and weak to their touches and kisses. Lancer then slowly pulled away, with one hand on her right hip. </p><p>Now the Master is caught having the two of them looking down at her, waiting for a decision. </p><p>They wouldn’t want to keep going if it meant making her uncomfortable, even as much as they are throbbing with much need to have more than fun with her.</p><p>For the Master, however, having not one but two Cu Chulainn, staring down at her with red eyes full of lust, making the vibrance in the color of their eyes the embodiment of lust itself, she start to feel the heat between her legs become almost unbearable - all it took was the gazes from them. </p><p>Did they really want her this much? The both of them? And can she actually go through this, knowing it’s not just a fantasy? </p><p>The Master looked down, then reached out both her hands, the right cupping Lancer’s cheek and the left hand holding Caster’s hand. </p><p>“B-Be... be gentle with me, okay...?” She said, so bashfully and in a meek tone, almost sounded like a plead. With her eyes glistening with much lust and love, it was enough to break Caster’s and Lancer’s self-control. </p><p>Lancer smirked, kissed her palm when she cupped her hand on his cheek, then he ran a hand down to his crotch, his fingers stroking at the obvious bulge. Which... by the time the Master realized what she got herself into, she knew she can’t [more like won’t] turn back. </p><p>“Mmm. Someone has been hiding a naughty side all this while, hasn’t she?” Lancer purred, then leaned forward and suddenly pulled her close. </p><p>Quick on his reflexes, Lancer start to carry her with her legs around his waist. </p><p>“L-Lan-“ </p><p>Caster chuckled as he followed them to the bed, catching the Master looking at him with widened eyes, confused and embarrassed. He lifted her hand to kiss the back of it. </p><p>“My... must be our good luck to see this side of you. Will love to see a whole lot more from you, Young Lady.” Caster said, his tone suggestive and cheeky. </p><p>“C-Caster—Ah!” Calling out to Caster got interrupted as she yelped when Lancer almost roughly set her down on the bed, but didn’t waste a moment to get undressed. </p><p>“Sorry, Master. I’ll be gentle, as promised. But patient, not really.” Said Lancer, his voice husky and heavy with lust. The Master felt her heart thumping wildly just from the sight of Lancer’s toned bare chest. </p><p>Caster chuckled, understanding his other self’s lack of self-control. As Lancer get fully undressed, Caster sat down next to the girl, seeing how the girl is still in a daze, adorable and bashful but pure and at a loss. </p><p>“I know I was going to send you a proper nude, and I will. But doesn’t beat the real deal, does it.” Caster said, chuckling and then kissed her cheek before he run his hands from her shoulder down to her back, and then in a very teasingly slow pace, his hands roam her chest, forcing a gasp out of the girl. </p><p>She starts to squirm at his touch as Caster deliberately press and knead on her breasts through her shirt, “C-Caster.. what are.. ah..!” </p><p>Lancer was already bare naked, kicking off his pants aside. Seeing Caster working his hands on the Master’s chest, he smirked in amusement and continued to stand watching, enjoying every movement and sound from her. </p><p>“Well, this is unexpected. How cute.” Lancer commented, then moved down, straddling one of her legs, “Enjoying yourself there, Caster?” </p><p>“A little too much. Didn’t know our little Master has always been this adorable.” Caster crooned, the kneading on her breasts now have deliberate speed and intensity, as though making sure his fingers would truly explore her skin. </p><p>The Master has been trying to hold back her moans, but Caster’s hands were relentless. The muffled moans leaked through from her hand covering her mouth, “Wait... wait... the.. t-the door.. it’s not—Ahh..!” </p><p>Caster had worked his hands under her shirt, now having to feel the bare supple skin with his touches, Caster became a little more motivated as he gave harder squeezes, pinching at her nipples for her to let out more sweet moans.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. I’ve activated a rune spell to keep people out.” Caster whispered, then positioned himself more comfortably behind as he let her rest her back on his chest while he continued his massages on her breasts, responding to her moans with his heavy breathing.</p><p>Lancer chuckled, then moved down, further straddling her legs, coming in view of what is between her legs. </p><p>“So much flow. Heh, mana restoration at its finest,” Lancer said in amusement, sliding her panties off her legs in a slow, teasing manner. Seeing how far the garment had come off, Lancer grinned as he noticed just how wet and moist she is. The slickness and shine of the moisture between her legs only got him more excited. </p><p>The girl struggled to say a few words between moaning and panting, “D-Don’t just.. stare like that, Lan... cer..” </p><p>Lancer smirked, “Stare? Oh nooo.” He jokingly whistled, then completely took the garment off her, he spread her legs a little wider, taking in the beautiful, amorous view of her very wet core, flowing with such heat and desire. </p><p>“I could stare at this for so long, just enjoying this view but that’ll be such a waste. Right, Caster? Lancer licked his lips, hungry and yearning as he leaned forward.</p><p>Caster purred softly in response, his hands moving at a gentle and hard rhythm on her breasts, enjoying every little squeeze. He glanced down to see what Lancer was referring to and then smirked, amused and just as aroused, if not more. </p><p>“Heh. Bastard. I’ll have to take my time when it’s my turn then,” Caster said, turning to look at their Master in the eyes, her in tears and flushed with heat, her every being a work of erotic art. </p><p>The Master whimpered softly, her shaking hand grasping tightly at Caster’s shirt, “Y-You’re being so mean.. don’t tease me.. this much..” </p><p>Lancer laughed lightly, enamored by her bashful reaction. “But you’re so fun to tease. Look at you.” Lancer spread her wider, her legs between his, his hardened penis throbbing, the head of his cock touching at her inner thigh. </p><p>Lancer then run his hand down to her intimate spot, his index finger pressing very lightly at her clit, making it enough for her to jolt at the touch. </p><p>“A-Ah!” </p><p>Caster cooed, watching Lancer teasingly move his fingers around the shape of her vagina, every little trace of his fingers now thickly coated with her moisture. </p><p>“I’m only touching you, Master. You’re this wet.” Lancer whispered, catching her teary eyes with his own lustful gaze as he gently push two fingers inside her, the extra moisture easing his fingers slip inside but the girl started to tense up, her lower hips quivering as her inner wet walls tighten around his fingers.</p><p>“L-L-Lancer!! It—Ah!” The girl moaned loudly, losing her control of keeping her voice down. </p><p>Caster chuckled softly, greatly fascinated by her pure yet erotic reactions as he softly give little hushes to her ear, then move his right arm to wrap around her waist while his left hand continue to massage one breast. </p><p>“It’s okay... it’s okay, Young Lady. Relax.” Caster whispered lovingly as he stroke down at her stomach to comfort her while Lancer slowly start to build a rhythm, wanting her to get used to the foreplay first.  </p><p>Lancer had one hand on her knee to keep her straddled, while the fingering rhythm slowly start to build up speed once he noticed the girl’s hips moving in a more erotic rhythm. </p><p>He leaned forward, seeing the Master closed her eyes, breathing and moaning breathlessly, he kissed her cheek, “That’s a good girl. Relax.. if you want me to stop, say so, my Master...” </p><p>The girl gripped at Caster’s shirt even harder, then through her half-lidded eyes gazing at Lancer, she moaned, “It... It feels... weird... but...” </p><p>“Mmm..” </p><p>“So good..” She whimpered meekly, “Lancer’s fingers.. feels.. so good..” </p><p>“Mmm..” Lancer purred in delight as Caster chuckled then kissed her ear. </p><p>“Good. An honest girl,” Lancer kissed her cheek, teasingly giving little smooches near her lips before he start to move his fingers a little faster and deeper inside her, her hips moving to the same rhythm in pleasure. “With an honest body.” </p><p>Caster chuckled, then mockingly let out a sigh of disappointment, “How nice, Young Lady. At least I get to watch you be this erotic for now.” </p><p>“Oh shut up.” Lancer hissed, but not so much that he was hissing at him as he was too caught up with his entertainment of the young lady moving to his fingers, with such an honest response to such pleasure. </p><p>“L-Lancer!! Lancer... y-.. ah! Ha!” The girl’s moans shift from soft screams of pleasure to cries of sexual delight, the faster Lancer moved his fingers, the more intense the pleasure became for her. </p><p>“I...s-some.. something’s... coming!” </p><p>Lancer and Caster chuckled, knowing what it meant. Which made Caster hugged her close and kissed her shoulder, adoring her pure expression to carnal desire. </p><p>“Let it out, I’m here.” Lancer whispered with love, kissing at the tip of her nose as he started to go faster. </p><p>The girl let out lewder cries as she reached her climax, a little splurge of cum coating around Lancer’s fingers as he slowly pulled them out. But he deliberately pulls his fingers much slower just to watch the girl twitch and cry out at the friction. Such sadistic pleasure, satisfied.</p><p>“There, there.” Caster cooed softly, nuzzling at her cheek. The girl whimpered, moved by the one little affectionate act by Caster, she buried her face on his chest. </p><p>Lancer then positioned himself between her legs, his hardened penis now throbbing for more. He reached a hand out to brush a stray hair strand off the girl’s face, smiling at her, “Master, are you ready?” His thumb brushed away a small tear off the corner of her eye, “I’ve been waiting too long for this, I really want you. But if...” </p><p>Lancer’s words trailed off in silence when he saw the Master turn to gaze at him with a loving and to him, the most erotic smile she have,  “Don’t... keep me waiting... Lancer..” </p><p>Those words alone were enough to encourage him. With a grin of content and mischief, he moved closer. With the girl still more wet and aroused from his fingering earlier, his hard shaft slid inside her, slowly at first and later he slipped his whole size inside her. Her inner walls squeezing around his cock, the sound of moist friction combined with the mixture of Lancer’s groans and her moans. </p><p>“Ngh.. ahn.. damn...” Lancer moaned, breathing heavily as he started to move his hips, feeling the intensity of her tightening around him already driving him to ecstasy. </p><p>Caster was already hard from the beginning, but watching Lancer taking the first turn with their beloved Master made him envious and at the same time, even more turned on. </p><p>But to his surprise, while the girl is being thrust in an erotic rhythm with Lancer, the girl had look up at him over his shoulder, her glassy eyes only made him wish he could do more to her. </p><p>“C-Caster..” The girl called out in a weak and timid whisper, as her hips moved at the same pace as Lancer, whose thrusts now start to build up intensity, speed and depth. He was pounding her, harder and deeper, enjoying every little push and pull.</p><p>Caster had wanted to wait for his turn after Lancer and he was enjoying himself watching her being pounded by Lancer, who’s letting his more animalistic instincts take over his lust as he started to pound her harder, and he could hear the gushing wet sounds between their legs - Lancer was reaching his limit soon. </p><p>But watching them so far while holding her and feeling her grind against him as Lancer fucks her good, it only made him become more impatient.</p><p>“Ah.. damnit! Master..!” Lancer let out a feral groan, “Fuck..! You feel amazing!” </p><p>Lancer pulled her hips closer to him, sinking his cock all the way inside as his thick length caressed her wet and hot insides.</p><p>“Lancer! I’m... I’m coming!! That.. right there! A-Ahn..!” </p><p>Lancer's rhythmic thrusts became more rough and deep, he leaned forward to kiss at the corner of her lips, then in his husky voice, he whispered, "Master... call me... call me by my true name..!" </p><p>"L-Lan...Ah... C...Cu...Ah!" </p><p>His kisses moved from her lips to her chin as he panted, "Yes.. my true name... I wanna hear it...!" </p><p>At that moment, as Lancer's hips start to become more aggressive, the girl's soft scream of erotic euphoria is like music to his ears, "C-Cu... Chulain!!" </p><p>As the two reached their climax, Lancer pulled her closer by the hips, releasing his load inside her. </p><p>The girl’s sweat filled body shuddered in a rapture as she came, Lancer gave a teasing light push inside her once more, making her squeal in surprise before looking at the cheeky, panting Lancer grinning at her. </p><p>“L-Lancer, stop! I just.. I just came...” </p><p>“Heh heh. I can go at it again, though.” Lancer smirked, giving a little nudge to make her squeak again before slowly pulling out.</p><p>“Mmm man,” Lancer said, looking down at her as he lovingly caress her inner thigh, taking in the view of his semen flowing out of her, “That was fucking amazing.”</p><p>“Well, you got your fun.” Caster said, sounding slightly more impatient. He gave the master a kiss on the cheek, then slowly move from behind her and gently laid her down on the bed.</p><p>Lancer, taking this as a hint, snickered and then look down at the girl with a devious grin, “My turn to watch then.” He leaned down to kiss her cheek, then move to sit next to her, still watching her with a cheeky smirk.</p><p>The girl blinked for a moment, still basking in the afterglow but when she finally realized what’s about to happen next, she blushed just as Caster started stripping.</p><p>“Oh.. I.. uhm..” </p><p>Caster chuckled as he watched her, already moving between her legs with his hard cock waiting for his time for a fun ride. </p><p>“Mmmm.. I promise to take care of you, my dear,” Caster whispered affectionately, after cleaning her up for a moment.  </p><p>After brief fingering involving his fingers toying with her insides as Lancer watched for his own erotic amusement while giving her little kisses on her face, Caster slide inside her in a hard push, her wet core welcoming him whole as her walls squeeze around his cock. </p><p>Caster felt an overwhelming amount of pleasure already running through him as he groaned loudly, “Ah.. Damn! This.. Young Lady..!” </p><p>Lancer chuckled at his reaction, seeing the Master panting, moaning at each thrust no matter the speed and how intense Caster moved inside her, her hips writhe and grind to his rhythm. </p><p>“Amazing, isn’t she? Our cute little Master..” Lancer cooed, brushing some of her hair away from her eyes as he started to drop little kisses on her neck, then laying down close to her just so he could hug her close, with one hand gently caressing her breast to further stimulate her. </p><p>As Caster starts to move more roughly and grind deep inside her, the room starts to surround with the sounds of their cries of ecstasy, begging for more, whispering lust and love to each other in the same language. </p><p>It was going to be a long but beautiful night of lust. </p><p>----------------------------------- </p><p>"Well, looks like you're in a good mood." Billy commented, seeing the two Cu Chulainn: Caster and Lancer walking into the cafeteria, despite just coming back from a long mission run, the two of them didn't look that tired nor annoyed as they usually would be. </p><p>"That's good, isn't it? It looks like the Master is not as angry with you anymore, Caster." Gawain added, taking a sip of his drink. </p><p>Caster scoffed, "I made sure I damn well did my job in the field. Nothing to really complain about." </p><p>Lancer snickered, "Oh sure, spearless one." </p><p>"Shut up." </p><p>The two stopped bickering when both their phones popped up a notification sound at the same time, the other Servants took out their own devices to check if it was a new message from the Master on the chat. </p><p>But it was only Lancer's and Caster's phone that had the notification. </p><p>They opened up to a new message window, Lancer chuckling and Caster smirking in delight. </p><p>It was a message sent by the Master to the two of them: </p><p>"Good job out there. Here's a nude for your reward." </p><p>Attached is a nude picture of their beloved master, posing with love [and a little lust]. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>